Recent Updates
__FORCETOC__ Recent Updates 2017/01/10 *Maintenance has been announced on 01/11/2017 and will run from 14:00 JST to 16:00 JST. 2017/01/07 *Kouda Rohan's drop rate has been increased, and is guaranteed to drop after a set number of boss fights. 2017/01/01 *Emergency Mission Quest: Souls (Large) will drop from some maps from 2017/01/01 0:00 JST until 2017/01/03 23:59 JST. *The limit on Souls (Large) harvested will reset everyday at 23:59 JST. *A total of 30 Souls (Large) will be obtainable over the period of three days, at the usual rate of 10 each day. January 3 2017 23:59 +0900 until the Emergency Mission Quest: Souls (Large) ends!The Emergency Mission Quest has ended! 2016/12/28 *Implementation of the Purify the Five-Storied Pagoda event. For more details check the event page here. *In commemoration for reaching 200,000 game registrations, one (1) Elixir of Refining and one (1) Elixir of Pursuit will be given out daily at 0:00 JST from 2016/12/28 until 2016/12/31. *The shop will now sell the following items:- **Elixir of Refining - 2x exp for 30 minutes. **Elixir of Pursuit - 2x drop rate for 30 minutes. ***To use the items, check the Tools button. ***The elixirs will have no effect on event items. **Event Assistance Pack - Available for the duration of the event. *Implementation of Renovation Gold and Renovation Permit. **The Renovation button in the Librarian's Office is not yet accessible. *New Research regarding outfits have been implemented. *Implementation of new Items in the game FAQ. 2016/12/27 *Emergency Mission Quest: Souls (Large) will drop from some maps from 0:00 JST until 23:59 JST. 2016/12/23 *Emergency Mission Quest: Souls (Large) will drop from some maps until 23:59 JST. 2016/12/21 *Implementation of the Ensouled Book Transmigration Campaign. From 2016/12/21 until 2016/12/28, Ozaki Kouyou's transmigration rate will be increased. In the event of duplicates, players will obtain a medium Soul instead. *To commemorate DMM's 5th anniversary, special limited sets are now on sale. Commemorative sets are limited to one per player from 2016/12/21 until 23:59 JST 2016/12/31. 2016/12/17 *Emergency Mission Quest: Souls (Large) will drop from some maps from 0:00 JST until 23:59 JST. 2016/12/10 *Emergency Mission Quest: Souls (Large) will drop from some maps on 2016/12/11 from 0:00 JST until 23:59 JST. 2016/12/09 *Implementation of the Writer Strengthening Campaign from 0:00 JST 2016/12/12 until 23:59 JST 2016/12/13. * Experience points and soul drops will be doubled during the campaign. 2016/12/07 *The Dining Hall's Menu feature has been implemented. Menu items will change depending on the time and day of the week. Also, certain conditions will trigger new recollections between writers, which are collected in the Register under Recollections. *New Research missions have been added. *The Battle Records function has been implemented. *Some bug fixes. 2016/12/06 *Emergency Mission Quest: Souls (Large) will drop from some maps until 23:59 JST. 2016/12/01 *Emergency Mission Quest: Souls (Large) will drop from some maps until 23:59 JST. *Winter library lines have been implemented. *A display bug that makes the text in the Letters appear broken is currently being fixed. In the meantime, set the browser window to the default size (100%). *New research has been added. 'Upcoming Content' 2016/12/28 * Implementation of the Renovation function on 2016/01/11 that allows one to customise the Librarian's Office. *In order to do Renovation, Renovation Gold and Renovation Permit is required. They may be acquired through events or Research.